<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Minutes In Hell (It Was Definitely Heaven By The End Of The Evening) by Blitziaeleece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482027">Seven Minutes In Hell (It Was Definitely Heaven By The End Of The Evening)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece'>Blitziaeleece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And swears a lot, Angry Jean Kirstein, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, French-Speaking Jean Kirstein, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, He is the fuck, He's also the one being fucked, He's damn hot with long hair, I'm telling you Jean is, Jean Kirstein Being an Idiot, Jean also be like can Marco fuck me already, Jean be like fuck Marco, Jean be like uuurgh Marco, Jean getting head in Marco's car, Jean rants, Jean's POV, Long-haired Jean Kirstein, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Beta, No Plot/Plotless, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Smut, Thanks Eren I guess, because I said so, but hey, but implied - Freeform, like who the fuck rants at his crush so angrily about how cool he is, no beta we die like men, not that graphic sex scene, sue me, when is he not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the fuck did I let them drag me to that stupid party again?? C’mon, join us, Kirstein, they said, it’ll be fun, they said. They also ‘forgot’ to mention that Marco Fucking Bott would be there too. So much fun ahead, wow.</p>
<p>I hate his guts. </p>
<p>Not really.</p>
<p>He’s okay, I guess?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Bott &amp; Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven Minutes In Hell (It Was Definitely Heaven By The End Of The Evening)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So uuuh that was supposed to be a New Year party thingy and I forgot that it was so ye, haha</p>
<p>So happy new year, guys, I hope 2021 will be better (haha, key word here: HOPE) because man, I'm telling you, 2020 was weird and wild (just like my hair like wtf I'm going to spend the next six months with a damn messy mullet, fuck my hair, honestly)</p>
<p>I'd like to remind you that I am French which means my first language was the language of love (haha, not in my mouth) and my English is not that good, so no roast me ples ;u;</p>
<p>I've been fantasizing a lot on Jean's hair lately, ngl, and uuh, honestly, WHO CAN BLAME ME??? (Long hair is best hair, period)</p>
<p>(Also, I'm much better at art than at writing stuff so ye)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why the fuck did I let them drag me to that stupid party again?? <em>C’mon, join us, Kirstein</em>, they said, <em>it’ll be fun</em>, they said. They also ‘forgot’ to mention that Marco Fucking Bott would be there too. So much fun ahead, wow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hate his guts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s okay, I guess?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s just this stupid smile of his, spreading on that ridiculously beautiful dotted face. I never liked freckles, and this <em>fucker</em> right here was making me reconsider!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did I mention that I thought I was straight as an arrow before he got hired in my mom’s company??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You read that right, Marco Fucking Bott was my bisexual awakening. Sort of. I always thought men were nice, but not <em>that</em> attractive. I definitely never pictured myself having sex with a dude. And this one chimed in with a voice sounding like it was wrapped in the smoothest velvet, greeting me one morning, next thing I knew was that my body suddenly had needs I couldn’t even imagine it had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do you know what it’s like to wake up one morning thinking you’re the most heterosexual dude on Earth, then this awfully hot guy comes in, shares your office on a daily basis and few months after seeing him every damn day, you catch yourself drooling over his ass, understanding that you’re <em>fucked</em> like hell yes, I want this fucker right here to pound into me until I pass out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he’s <em>so</em> annoyingly nice and I thought for the first months that he was faking it, like he tried to fit in, especially with me, being the CEO’s son. Turned out he was no cock sucker (not in <em>that</em> way, if you get my drift), just your local irritating kind guy and I was your local irritated rude guy, so of <em>fucking</em> course, my mother, the demon she was, dressed as a caring parent, had to put him in my workspace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway, back to the damn party. Alcohol here and there, some chicks making out on the couch (who the fuck else than Ymir throwing herself at Historia? What were you expecting?) and fucking Yeager looked like he got some kind of a revelation. That one grin I hated so much was dangerously spreading on his face.</p>
<p>“Who’s down for Seven Minutes In Heaven?” he asked before the whole room cheered in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I didn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck this, I’m out. As I get up on my feet, I feel a strong (like madly strong) grasp on my wrist.</p>
<p>“Nope, Kirstein, you’re staying here.” Yeager spoke before leaning to me. “I’m trying to get you some dick, you’ll thank me later.” he added quietly.</p>
<p>“Go fuck yourself, Yeager.” I grunted between my teeth.</p>
<p>“Could you be <em>scared</em>, Kirstein?” he challenged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing this guy and his weird ideas?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The probability of ending up locked in a closed dark place with Marco Just Fuck Me Already Bott?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was metaphorically shitting my pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sat back on the torn couch, hoping for the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone (except me, obviously) agreed on choosing who was going in the huge closet by vote, spinning the bottle being too ‘random’. Sounded pretty suspicious to me, they seemed to be up to something and I hated that because I knew for sure that wasn’t good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco was the first one they ‘randomly’ chose. Everyone had to write on a tiny piece of paper who was going to spend seven minutes in a closeted place with this guy. I picked the first one I saw when looking around. Oh well, sucks to be you, Con.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armin unfolded every piece of paper and..</p>
<p>“Well, seems like the majority has spoken, Jean.” he shrugged with a sorry smile. Well, sorry, my ass. I was the <em>only</em> one voting for another person than myself which meant that Marco didn’t vote or he wrote my name down, and that was enough to terrify me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh well, sucks to be you, Jean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I groaned as I followed the freckled giant, he was few centimeters taller than me and I was deeply bothered by that. If he were slightly bossier or something, he could totally dominate me, I wouldn’t complain though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connie shut the doors after telling Bott to ‘go get him’ as though I wasn’t there. I heard giggles and whispers coming from outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I glanced up at Marco who, you guessed it, was smiling.</p>
<p>“Would you, <em>please</em>, stop grinning like an idiot??” I snarked.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Why? Really, Bott? Why?? That damned smile you wear every fucking damn day on that ridiculous face of yours is killing me!!” I ranted, frowning.</p>
<p>“I fucking hate seeing you at fuckass o’clock in the freaking morning, being all cheery and beaming right into my face!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was pretty dark in here, only a thin ray of light was making its way to us and I shit you not, he blushed.</p>
<p>“Why do you always have to be so angry, Jean?” the curiosity in his voice was genuine.</p>
<p>“Because fuck you, that’s why! Fuck you and your ridiculously cute grin and that body I have so many assumptions on how chiseled it must be and those strong but so damn soft features and fuck you for making me appreciate freckles and..” And I guess I got a bit carried away with my frustration so I shut my mouth as quickly as I could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He came closer to me because his breath was crashing against my lips.</p>
<p>“Is it your way of telling me you like me too?” he questioned while his fingertips were brushing my jawline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hold on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hold the <em>fuck</em>. on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Too</em>?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wrapped his forearm around my lower back. The digits running on my cheek grabbed my hair, drawing a whined ‘ohmy<em>god</em>!’ from my throat before his lips crashed on mine. I fiercely kissed back, realizing just now how bad I was craving for this. His fingers stroking my scalp, occasionally pulling on some of my long strands drove me nuts. I grew my hair for a reason and <em>that</em> was the reason. Having my hair pulled feels amazing, sue me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mouth, his tongue, his hands, hell, even his <em>moans</em> were caressing me from the inside. I got lost in the embrace, being unreasonably aroused with just (heated) kisses. He pecked his way on my jaw to my ear before going on my neck. He pulled on my hair again, making me cling to his biceps. I felt him grinning against my skin before his teeth assaulted my complexion right in the crook of my neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I quivered and stuttered on my breath when his tongue went up to my ear lobe.</p>
<p>“You have no idea of how <em>bad</em> I wanna do you.” he huskily murmured against my skin before grinding against me, it wasn’t brutal nor particularly smooth, it was just enough to make sure I felt his chub. To make sure I understood how <em>I</em> made him feel in this moment and maybe how much he wanted me right now. If I hadn’t a boner before that (which I did), I definitely did right now (and it was even worse). Tight jeans weren’t my brightest idea.</p>
<p>“Knowing there’s a probability that I could be the first and hopefully the only one touching you like this thrills me to no end, Jean.” he chuckled, squeezing my ass. How could a chuckle sound so hot?? Damn, I got it bad.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up and kiss me already.” I protested as I smashed his mouth with mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I desperately want to slip my hands under his clothes, I need to feel his flesh against me. My breath was short, his digits getting adventurous against my skin made me jolt.</p>
<p>“God, I want you so bad.” I muttered between two kisses. I tugged on his shirt, taking it out of his pants to touch his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His stomach was soft and his muscles contracted when I caressed his warm complexion. I barely made contact with him and couldn’t refrain a smug smirk when his fist clenched on my hips (that being said, I just found out that being so vigorously grasped was a huge turn on to me, if I were honest for a sec) before he whimpered my name. My palm went unreservedly on his back, going up to his shoulders before letting the very tip of my index lightly stroke his spine, taking my very sweet time, he let out a lewd mewl and sighed my name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mouth attacked my neck again, openly sucking on my skin, biting it from time to time. I knew he left some marks. His lips found mine as I felt his fingers undoing my belt.</p>
<p>“Hurry up..” I managed to articulate between moans. He firmly palmed my erection while struggling with my jeans’ button. I could feel my legs tremble as my pelvis automatically jerked on his hand, looking for the oh-so-needed friction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s when he finally unbuttoned my pants that the closet doors got wide open on Yeager’s enormous eyes.</p>
<p>“Shit, Kirstein.” was all he said before the rest of the room erupted. I stormed out as fast as possible, my face was so hot you could cook some eggs on my cheeks and I really didn’t want them to notice my raging boner. My hair was messy and so were my clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I rushed outside, I needed some fresh air. I never had the time because my wrist got caught and I was dragged to a white car.</p>
<p>“Hope you’re okay with this, Jean..” Marco started before pushing me gently on his backseat. I nodded before grabbing his collar, bringing him close to me. I heard the door being shut right before he crashed me with his weight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The seat was too short, I was 190 centimeters tall and he was bigger than me. That didn’t prevent him from going back on my mouth, my neck, he tugged my hair while chewing on the skin he could reach.</p>
<p>“Damn, Marco..” I whined. “You really like biting.. Oh god..” I hummed under the pleasant sensation running through my spine.</p>
<p>“I don’t see you complaining about it, tho… Oooh my.. Fuck, Jean!” he swore after I pressed our crotches together.</p>
<p>“Press your back on the door as much as possible.” he commanded as he undid the rest of my pants.</p>
<p>“’S okay?” he asked, his fingers on my underwear’s waistband.</p>
<p>“Just suck it, alrea.. Oh <em>shit</em>, Marco!” I cried out when his hand gave a firm stroke on my cock after releasing it from its fabric prison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pecked on my hardened flesh before bending over to reach the front seat then the glove compartment. He came back to me with a condom. He ripped the small packaging before unwrapping the protection on my penis, giving few more strokes in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His tongue ran on the underside of my shaft, taking his sweet little time. My body arched several times, I had to cover my mouth to muffle the noises uncontrollably coming out of my mouth. He was agonizingly slow but also so greatly skilled that it was almost torture. He went faster with no warning and I had the hardest time silencing myself. He chuckled on my dick, clearly amused by the mess he was making out of me, the vibrations sending delicious shivers all over my body. Never knew I could be so <em>vocal</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My skin was burning, my blood was boiling, my head was spinning. He brutally stopped when I begged for more in French. His face turned pretty red.</p>
<p>“M-Marco?” I adjusted on my elbows.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck, </em>wanna hear that again.” was his answer as he went back on me way harder than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His left hand slipped lower between my legs. I knew when he found what he was looking for when he giggled as an overwhelming wave of pleasure took over me, making me squirm and whimper even louder, pretty sure his car was rocking back and forth by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I realized I was on the edge of climax when my stomach tightened and that one familiar warmth invaded my being. Marco eventually touched himself at some point, his touches being more rushed, he went as rapidly as he possibly could. I couldn’t refrain myself from jerking my hips, I tried to be the least brutal but my mind was going blank, I didn’t know anymore, nothing was responding to me, but everything was responding to Marco. There was nothing but him, Marco with his hot and wet mouth sucking my soul out of my penis, and God knows how bad I needed release.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As stupid as it could sound, I wanted him to cum before I did. He was taking good care of me and I did nothing for him, I owed that to the guy, it was the very least I could do. I also noticed how much he enjoyed it when I spoke the language of my ancestors so you bet I praised him in French until I felt hot liquid spurting on my butt cheeks, it was an incoherent mess since I was attempting to delay my own orgasm, it still managed to hit me by surprise (and it hit damn hard) right before Marco ejaculated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I inhaled deeply, my right upper hand was resting on my eyes. I couldn’t move, my heart was furiously hammering against my rib cage, I was afraid it would break a bone or two at that moment.</p>
<p>“Holy shit!” I let out before chuckling. I felt Marco’s hands wiping my bottom with some tissue, cleaning his mess. I straightened a bit to get rid of the condom. Leaving it to him was out of the question, it was <em>my</em> jizz, oh sure, <em>he</em> made it flow, but the idea of Marco doing this for me kind of grossed me out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He fortunately had a tiny plastic bag in which we threw everything incriminating us in our previous activities. Marco brought me closer to him before diving his gaze into mine. He cupped my face and kissed my forehead, I couldn’t help but closing my eyes under his tender lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We put our pants back on our asses and took seats in the front side of his car.</p>
<p>“Didn’t know you spoke French.” Marco spoke in amazement.</p>
<p>“You never asked. Plus, my name’s Jean for a reason.” I shrugged.</p>
<p>“I’m going to ask you out on a date, said date being tomorrow, what do you say?” he offered.</p>
<p>“I’m saying it’s not that much of a bad idea.”</p>
<p>“You’re the worst, Jean.” he cackled.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“And I love that about you. I actually like you.” he declared.</p>
<p>“Yeah, figured earlier.” I replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no way in hell I’d tell him his feelings are mutual. Not now, at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco escorted me to my place, he never left that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>C’mon, join us, Kirstein</em>, they said, <em>it’ll be fun</em>, they said. They were right, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I also made a mental note to thank Yeager on the next day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guess that one guy named Marco Bott wasn’t that bad after all.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!! </p>
<p>You can yell at me on twitter @Blitziaeleece ! (Yup, same username, I love that one, why would I change after all those years using it? -says the guy who used Cherry as his first internet name for more than seven years, haha-)</p>
<p>Happy New Year everyone, please be safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>